


impress the empress

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Even fools had feelings. (Drabble.)





	impress the empress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net in 2015.
> 
> As soon as I heard "The Fool" by Ryn Weaver, I definitely felt like it's a song describing how Jonesy feels about Nikki and their relationship. This drabble is—surprise!—a result of me listening to that song like crazy.
> 
> This whole thing also plays off the line from "Spring Fling" where Jonesy tells Nikki, "I know you think of me more as a jester than a king, but I'd be honored," in regards to picking her spring-fling king to dance with.
> 
> The title comes from "White Teeth Teens" by Lorde.

Even though he didn't have the red nose, the rainbow wig, and the comedically large shoes to show for it, Jonesy was a clown, a fool for the purple queen who'd stood by his side since kindergarten. So many qualities between them differed that he could only pale in comparison to her radiance. She was grace and he was crass. Her mind was brilliant and sparkled with new knowledge everyday, while his mind was dull and filled with ignorance. She worked hard in one specific area at a time, but he was the jack of all trades. He spoke from the head and she spoke from the heart. Inevitably, he'd fallen for her, the queen, but he could only impress her with his court-jester buffoonery. It was all he knew how to do. He could only kneel on the floor before her throne and dazzle her with bullshit.

Yet somewhere along their path, he had claimed her heart while she had long ago nabbed his. He often wondered what she saw in him, not because he was (totally) insecure, but because queens didn't settle for jesters. They belonged with royalty—kings with veins full of gold. He was merely a joker, a jester who lost his job everyday and clowned around, taking nothing seriously. But Nikki, she had a job and goals—goals to rule kingdoms and everything in between. Why would she give up her throne to dance ignorantly on the floor with a fool when she was worth so much more? He would never ask her, either because he could never find the right time or because he would rather remain in the dark than be hurt by her reply.

Playing the part of a fool all his life, his days were riddled with mistakes, some minor and some major. While some of these mistakes affected his friends and family, it wasn't uncommon for Jonesy the Jester to let the queen down in the process. It could be as simple as his lying about one of his mall schemes or as complex as his wandering eye. (The fool hadn't quite let go of being "the player" after all this time.) Even when they argued badly enough to almost break up, even when Nikki showed that she wasn't the perfect ruler, she would fix her crown and keep him around. She kept him by her side because she loved him, the clown.

He always managed to compensate for his mistakes, being an expert bullshitter and a sincere person when he wanted to be, and he demonstrated this sincerity to her often, as often he could to win back the queen's favor. If he was lucky enough, he would earn himself a kiss, or two, or twenty. (He may have had the mentality of a fool, but he possessed a king's lips.) He may not have been the brightest star in the night sky, but he knew love when he felt it, and he loved her with all of his heart.

Even though he'd never be royalty like her and wear a matching crown—even though he was stuck goofing around in a jester's hat—he would always be crazy for her. Even if he let her down like he tended to, he would still be the queen's fool, waiting for her to beckon him.


End file.
